Let's Play Wiki:Main Page
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to the Let's Play wiki; an encyclopedia dedicated to the popular hobby of Let's Playing and Let's Players from around the world. Whether you are a beginner at Let's Plays, a pro, or you just enjoy watching them, Go check out the Semi-New Let's Playing Community http://www.fourforgottenfangs.com/ and join today! A Let's Play is a series of videos in which the author records the complete gameplay of a video game, while providing commentary in the form of an informal and ideally entertaining chat with the intended audience. The goal is to provide the easiest gameplay experience, so that the viewer doesn't need to own the game itself, any hardware (or emulator), or even going through the effort of actually playing; while also giving the chance for the author to enhance further the experience by providing expert insight related to the game's knowledge, secrets, production, secrets, etc. or just otherwise by making jokes or witty commentaries. Despite all the hard work of research, planning, executing and otherwise producing a "Let's play" worthy of being watched, most games considered to be classics have multiple "Let's play" easily accessible on streaming video sites such as YouTube. As this wiki is still in a very early stage I propose for the time being we try to make a Let's Play compilation here in the main page - this way we can get a comprehensive view of the content we will need to organize, more easily manipulated. When it is too big for a single page we can create a proper structure and article pages. Please include only complete Let's Play, never works in progress: Extra note from the author LP; wikipage The Bastard himself: It is really nice work what you guys have done with this site, I really hope this will inspire new let's players as well as old ones to achieve new distances of improving the quality of their let's plays. When I started this Wiki a few years ago, most of the stuff written in here was in poor finnish guy's english including lots of cussing words. In these days the site looks more mature and user friendly and in near future I hope I will get enough time to make a page for each LP;er who'se still active. Guys, I want to thank you all for your hard work for this wikia. PS: Everyone should be able to edit list of LP;ers as they will, just please, make sure that you place yourself in to right order in the list. I will later on add A to Ö order for list of LP;ers. Let's play... Max Payne series The classic cult third person shooter is praised for its unique Film Noir style and exciting gunplay. This author has started his journey into the first of the series, and will continue onto Max Payne 2, and finally, Max Payne 3 when it releases on May 15th 2012. 'Author: DerpPlaysVidya Link: 'YouTube Minecraft Minecraft is probably the most well-known sandbox game, and this Let's Play has attracted several million views. As it is an open-ended game, it's hard to determine if this Let's Play is complete, but the author has officially closed the first season with almost 50 videos. 'Author: 'X Link: YouTube Expedition Minecraft (and other games) A witty yet informative playthrough of the Minecraft survival mode (and other modes/games), with over 100 videos dedicated to the viewers for their enjoyment. This author also provides many spin-offs from his Expedition Minecraft seris, and also play-throughs of many other games like Quake Live and DC Universe Online. 'Author: 'Spelunkstar Link: YouTube Pikmin Strategy game focusing on planet exploration while controlling a crowd of creatures. 'Author: 'chuggaaconroy Link: YouTube Myst series realMyst Free-roaming, real-time 3D remake of the first game in the Myst series. 'Author: 'shadyparadox Link: YouTube Riven: The sequel to Myst Second game in the Myst series. 'Author: 'The Guild of Let's Players Link: YouTube Myst III: Exile Third game in the Myst series. 'Author: 'shadyparadox Link: YouTube Uru: complete chronicles Uru: Ages Beyond Myst is the fourth game in the Myst series. This contains also the To D'ni and Path of the Shell expansions. 'Author: 'The Guild of Let's Players Link: YouTube See also *LP guide for newbies : Advice on recording your Let's Play *List of let's players